The Newbies Journey  Lyra x Ethan
by Shadows-In-The-Flames03
Summary: When Ethan finally leaves for his journey, he has Lyra to help him out. Under her guidance and teaching, will he be able to accomplish his dreams like she did hers? If you haven't read my other series, rival or a friend, please do so to understand this.


**The Newbies Journey**

**Ethan x Lyra**

**Chapter 1**

**'10 minutes, Ethan!'**

**NOTE: THIS IS A FOLLOW-UP TO MY SERIES 'A Rival Or A Friend'. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THAT, GO READ IT THEN COME BACK OR A COUPLE OF THINGS WON'T MAKE SENSE. I'LL PUT A LINK IN THE DESCRIPTION.**

**One last thing~**

**DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOTOWN POKEMON, AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO.**

As we returned to our young hero, we found that Lyra was packing again. Yup, AGAIN. Today she was going off on another new journey. Was it to find some extra rare pokemon? Nope. Was it to face a new challenger as the League Champ? Nope. Was it to battle some new evil that had surfaced? Wrong again. She was accompanying a newbie trainer on his journey. That newbie just happened to be her boyfriend. Ethan and Lyra had been a couple for a good few months now and Ethan was still as giddy about being with her as he was when they first got together. Having his own girlfriend as his personal poketutor was just an added bonus. However, he was extremely intimidated by her team. He only had a Maril at the moment. Lyra, on the other hand, had a Meganium, Espeon, Dragonair, Rapidash, Pigeot and a red Gyarados. And that was only what she had on her at the moment! She had many more in the storage system, including multiple legendary pokemon too. Lyra had continued to scold Ethan for comparing himself to her, saying that seeing how she'd accomplished her dreams should drive him to do the same. Now, he was finally doing it. He was taking Maril and venturing out into the world to fulfil his dreams. With Lyra in tow, of course.

"Lyraaaa…" Ethan whined.

"What is it, Ethan?"

"How much further 'till we get to Cherrygrove?"

"For the love of Arceus, Ethan! We've been walking for just under 10 minutes! You can't be tired already?"

Ethan huffed and crossed his arms as his Marill skipped along beside him. Lyra glanced at him in amusement as her Meganium looked at him before snorting and looking away.

_'Little runt. He wouldn't know hard work if it came up to him and sat on him…Which is what he WILL get if he doesn't stop complaining'_ The grass pokemon thought to herself as she plodded along rather placidly beside her trainer and best friend.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly overhead as a gentle breeze swept through the area. There were plenty of wild pokemon gambolling in the grass, not really in the mood for a fight when it was such a beautiful day. Not that Lyra and the gang minded. Nobody was in the mood for a battle. Well, except Ethan of course.

"Lyraaa…"

"What NOW?"

"Is it always this boring?"

"TEN MINUTES AND YOU'RE BORED?"

Maril and Meganium rolled their eyes in unison, both at Ethan's immaturity and Lyra's obvious lack of patience for it. Maril hopped up onto Meganiums back, squeaking rather happily as the grass pokemon reached a vine back to pet the water mouse on the head. They just kept a lookout for any attacking pokemon as their respective trainers began to bicker.

"I didn't know there was gonna be that much walking!"

"How did you THINK we were gonna get around, Ethan!"

"Duh, your Pigeot!"

"Oh yes, because it's TOTALLY reasonable to expect a BIRD to be able to carry TWO teenagers!"

"Your pokemon are strong!"

"So! A lot of people are strong but they can't carry 2 people on their backs!"

The two huffed then flicked their heads away from each other, walking the rest of the way to Cherrygrove in silence. Lyra stopped off at the pokemart to buy some supplies for Ethan, despite his protests of 'I don't want your charity'. It was very hard to believe that these two were a couple.

That night, they decided to crash at the pokemon centre since it was free and there weren't really any other options. Ethan let Lyra have the only free couch, despite their ongoing feud. Or lovers spat, whatever you want to call it. Ethan was given a blanket by Nurse Joy, and was quite happy to lie on the floor for the night. Lyra was quick to fall asleep, as he had expected. She shifted on the couch and he feared that she was going to fall off at one point. He had decided to sleep directly beside the couch, and now he regretted it. Lyra was light and all, but it would hurt if she fell on him, and it wouldn't look too appropriate either. Eventually, her movement settled and she ended up lying on her stomach, her arm hanging loosely off the side of the couch. Ethan turned on his back and looked up at his girlfriend, smiling slightly at her sleeping form. Her expression was calm, serene almost. Her hair was messy from all the fidgetting, and the blanket she had was barely hanging onto her. He leaned up a little, sorting the blanket and smoothing down her hair before lying back down, making a mental note to apologise to her in the morning. He'd acted like a child and Lyra had pushed her patience for him. He knew she did. Normally she would've snapped long before she did. He sighed and took off his cap, setting it on the table behind him before turning on his side. He glanced at Lyra's suspended arm and raised his own, clasping her hand softly in his. It was as if that was the perfect thing to help him drift off. As soon as he felt the warmth of her hand in his, his eyes began to grow heavy and his breathing slowed. All of the worry and anxiety about his coming journey drifted away into the depths of his mind as his thoughts became dominated by the girl who had made this journey possible. The girl that, one day, he would be beside for the rest of their lives. He would swear on it. He'd already seen her leave once before, he wasn't going to let her out of his sight ever again.

That morning, Lyra woke up with a disgruntled groan as the sun hit her right in the face as it shone through the window of the pokemon centre. She felt something holding onto her arm which was still dangling off the couch. She looked down to see Ethan clinging onto her hand for dear life. He was still out cold though which wasn't all that surprising. Once Ethan was out, there'd be no waking him. She smiled gently and shifted herself into a sitting position, slipping her hand out of his in one slow but smooth motion. She caught his wrist and gently lay his arm back beside him so it didn't thud to the floor before stepping round him and across to the counter where Nurse Joy was already wakened. They exchanged smiles and pleasantries before Lyra left for the pokemart. Thankfully, it was only next door. She returned with some food for breakfast, which Nurse Joy offered to cook. Lyra thanked her once for that, and then again for letting her use the centre's showers. She wasn't going to disturb Ethan just yet, the smell of cooking food would be more than enough to get him up. As would Meganium when the grass pokemon was released by Nurse Joy and saw the boy still sleeping on the floor. Lyra was in the shower at this point. She laughed to herself as she heard a familiar cry and a voice that she loved screaming at the top of it's lungs.

"YOU CRAZY EXCUSE FOR A WEED, GET OFF ME!"

Yeah, things were never going to be normal. That was just the way she liked it.

END OF CHAPTER 1

**COMING UP:**

**ETHANS FIRST GYM BATTLE; TRAINING WITH LYRA GETS SERIOUS!**


End file.
